Reign of Stars
by Ibis
Summary: {HigeXKiba} Hige wants Kiba all to himself, but Cheza is the only one Kiba cares about. Can Hige make Kiba love him? (God that was corny..) {R for violence, language, Cheza being evil x3, and sex}
1. Envy

Authoress' Note: You know...Me. Wolf's Rain. I don't own it.  
  
About the Story: I actually went out into my backyard Saturday afternoon, and I wrote this. The sun made me delirious, obviously.  
  
_Reign of Stars_  
  
Hige looked scornfully at Kiba and Cheza, who were leading the group together, holding hands as usual. Ever since she had come along, Kiba had ignored him completely. All of his time, all of his being was devoted to her and making her happy. Hige hated him for that, and he hated her. He continued to glare at the back of Kiba's head, as if he wanted to let Kiba know he was mad at him. Toboe and Tsume trudged along besides him. Toboe was holding Tsume's hand and smiling up at him while Tsume growled and pretended not to notice. Toboe had been blissfully happy ever since Tsume had told him he loved him. The two were always showing each other tenderness. Hige wanted what they had with Kiba...but that goal seemed unreachable now. Kiba and Cheza seemed meant for each other. What chance did he have?  
  
Hige was so deep in his ruminations; he did not notice the long tree root hidden beneath the moss-covered ground. He tripped and fell flat on his face, slicing his cheek on a nearby rock. He cursed under his breath and looked up, hoping Kiba would notice his misfortune. He didn't. His mind was full of her and only her. Damn. How could he make Kiba love him?  
  
"What happened, Porky? All that weight tip you over or something?" Tsume chuckled to himself.  
  
Toboe shot Tsume a piercing stare. "Are you alright, Hige?" Toboe asked as he helped him to his feet.  
  
Hige forced himself to laugh. "My mind went on vacation yesterday! I'm waiting for it to come back!" He felt the abrasion on his face. It wasn't bad, nothing to run around, screaming about. But, still...Kiba didn't notice him at all.  
  
The strange procession had stopped at about sunset. They had been moving rather brusquely since their run-in with Dr. Cher and the authorities. They always seemed to catch up with them, no matter how fast or far they had traveled. The clearing in which they had stopped was not particularly nice. The grass was dried up and brittle. Myriads of weeds sprung erratically from the hard ground.  
  
Hige bit into the rabbit he had captured with such ferocity, the others stayed away. Hige pretended the rabbit was Cheza, and he smiled as he devoured its liver. His charade entertained him for a while, but when he was done, it was back to brooding. Jealousy of Cheza screamed from every part of his body. What made her think she could waltz in here and take Kiba from him? What did she have that he didn't? A few weeks ago, Kiba had finally been showing him tenderness. A kiss or a nuzzle, small steps, when Tsume and Toboe weren't looking. It didn't quench Hige's insatiable thirst for Kiba, though. He wanted Kiba to himself. The tan wolf looked at the white wolf sadly.  
  
Kiba had his head in Cheza's lap, smiling at her. He looked at her the ways the angels look upon the face of God. With unconditional love. It made him want to throw up that rabbit he just ate. Hige glared at them both, as he settled into a patch of dandelions. Kiba was too captivated by Cheza to notice, but the Flower Maiden smiled at him. It wasn't one of those innocent smiles, either...it was more like sugar-coated poison. Hige was surprised she was even capable of a look like that. A chill ran down his spine.  
  
'Screw you' Hige thought as he lay on his back and looked at the sky, which was turning from orange to red, the color of her eyes.  
  
END/Chapter One {Envy}

Authoress' Note: So, what did you think? This chapter is kind of short, but...deal with it. X3


	2. Arguments and Failed Attempts

Authoress' Note: Wow, 8 reviews in 24 hours. People seem to like this story... but anyways. I'm thinking about adding HARDCORE YAOI MANSEX later on in the story .If you want that, tell me. Look, Mom, I made the chapter longer this time! Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind, I commented on the story quite a lot. So beware of nonsense.  
  
Reign of Stars  
  
Chapter 2/ Arguments and Failed Attempts  
  
Hige woke up, starving. He had only eaten about ten pounds of a deer that the pack had caught last night. That wasn't even enough for the runt. He glanced uncertainly at the sky, which was just beginning to lighten to pale blue and be pierced by sunbeams. He had not had much sleep and he wanted to get back to it, but his stomach demanded attention. The wind blew through the foliage of the trees and Hige caught the faint scent of rabbit. Perfect. He quickly rushed into the forest, ears up and eyes alert. His brown eyes traveled over the ground. There! He lunged at the brown creature, but only came away with its ear. The rabbit took off like a bullet.  
  
"Dammit!" Hige screamed as he started after it. It took him an entire ten minutes to catch the damn thing. He had clamped his teeth around its neck and that had been the end of that. Hige was thoroughly hungry now. He trotted happily back to the clearing. The others were still asleep, but Kiba was shifting into wakefulness. Hige could feel his face get hot. Dew dotted Kiba's hair and skin like small pearls. His white shirt clung to his well-built chest. The white wolf ran both hands through his wet hair, attempting to restore it to its previous fashion. He was so beautiful...Hige found himself wanting to throw Kiba on the ground right now and...well, you know.  
  
Hige, still blushing furiously, padded over and dropped the rabbit at the white wolf's feet. Kiba looked at him in bewilderment. Hige was never one to give up a meal, especially if he was starving. The brown wolf's stomach growled but he smiled through it and blushed as Kiba thanked him with a lick on the cheek. If it was even possible, Hige grew redder. 'Is he finally warming up to me?' he thought 'Maybe I do have a chance'  
  
Kiba ate the rabbit, slowly, all the while looking at the brown wolf, who stood there and smiled lovingly. The white wolf handed Hige the liver and small intestine. Hige scoffed these with relish (not the condiment, the devouring adjective). Cheza was starting to wake up, her crimson eyes opening to see Kiba and Hige nuzzling. She instantly switched to possessive mode.  
  
"Kiba!" she cried out. "This one is cold."  
  
Hige shot a piercing glare at the Maiden, who, as she hugged Kiba around the neck, gave him one right back. Why did she always have to get into the way of things? Kiba and he were finally getting somewhere. He wanted more. He had to have more.  
  
"Hige..."Kiba started.  
  
Hige's heart skipped a beat. Would he declare his love for him here and now? It would be so rewarding if he would do it in front of Cheza. Hige would love to see her squirm with misery and torment. He chuckled at the thought.  
  
"Wake the others."  
  
Damn.  
  
Hige woke Tsume and Toboe; the two were entangled in each other and their dreams. It was difficult to get them to wake up. "Come on, Hige. Five more minutes..."Toboe turned over and expected Tsume's chest to be there, so he could bury his head in it, but it wasn't. Tsume kicked Toboe over with his boot.  
  
"Let's go, you lazy ass." He said this roughly, but Hige could detect an undertone of affectionate.  
  
After everyone had shaken the numbness of sleep and eaten, the pack was on the move again.  
  
Hige could tell Cheza was pissing him off on purpose. On the way to the next town, she would taunt Hige by playing with Kiba's hair, or snuggling with him. She had done it before, but now, she turned it on full blast. She knew Kiba would protect and love her no matter what, so all she had to do was remind Kiba and Hige of that. It only made him hate her more.  
  
At last, after two days of walking (Yesterday they were walking, remember?), they had reached the town of Aecidium (Why would you name a town that?!), where they ambled around and stole bits of food from carts of merchants. They had to walk around a couple times until they were full. Toboe managed to get a small flower to give to Tsume; he actually put it in Tsume's silver hair. Many people passing laughed quietly at the "cute couple", Hige being one of them, only he was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Tsume! You look like such a fag!" Hige said through the tears.  
  
Hige ended up with a concussion later.  
  
The pack had managed to get two hotel rooms, Tsume had to frighten some people, of course. All he had to do was look at them, and they crapped in their pants. Toboe said he had wanted to sleep on something softer than brittle grass, and Hige told him that he was a city kid who could never appreciate the wonders of the outdoors. The rooms they had gotten were luxuriously furnished. Bureaus of mahogany and beds with silk sheets and canopies of muslin seemed out of place in a hotel. Tsume and Toboe got the "S&M Suite" decorated with leather whips, handcuffs, and the like. Hige saw the mischievous grin on Tsume's face as he said goodnight and dragged screaming and kicking Toboe into the room.  
  
"Toboe is in for one hell of a night, eh, Kiba?"  
  
"Sure is." He replied blankly. His mind was somewhere else obviously. Probably her again. Even though she was standing right next to him and looked content.  
  
Hige wasn't too happy about having to share a room with Cheza, but on the other hand, he got to share a room with Kiba. Cheza sat on the bed, which she was going to share with Kiba, of course, and smiled sweetly at Hige who was seated on a leather chair opposite her. Kiba was in the bathroom, trying to figure out how to work the toilet.  
  
"Don't you want to be my friend, Hige?" the Maiden asked, crimson eyes sparkling.  
  
"I'd rather castrate myself." (Y'know, cut off his...um...one-eyed snake.)  
  
"Well, anyways, I just wanted to let you know...Kiba's mine. I'm his one and only." She started to laugh.  
  
"You think he would fall for a fatass son-of-a-bitch like you?"  
  
Something in Hige snapped. He wanted to tear her apart, rip her organs out, anything. Anything to wipe that smug look off of her face.  
  
"You bitch!" he exploded "You goddamn bitch!"  
  
"Call me whatever you like. I love Kiba and he loves me and nobody, especially you, is going to take him from me."  
  
Hige dropped his illusion and revealed his wolf form, snarling. He lunged at her just as Kiba was coming out of the bathroom. Kiba slipped into his wolf form almost as fast as Hige. He lunged and bit Hige on the back, causing the brown wolf to fall to the carpet. The two wolves were locked in a death struggle. Cheza watched with amusement. Hige bit Kiba on his tail, crude but effective. Kiba yelped and drew back. His golden eyes were full of rage...and sorrow. Hige went for him again, but Kiba sidestepped and pushed Hige to the ground with his front paws. As much as Hige hated to admit, Kiba was better fighter than he was, agile and strong. As Kiba pinned him to the ground, growling ferociously. Kiba bit Hige on the muzzle, down to the bone. Hige flattened his ears and whimpered at the white wolf, submitting at last.  
  
The two wolves put their illusions back. Hige's yellow sweatshirt was stained with blood and he looked at Kiba from his spot on the ground. "How could you, Kiba? How could you let her replace me like that? I..love you!" he choked on these words. "And I thought you loved me back! Damn you!" Hot tears flowed down his cheeks. He tried to brush them away but they just kept coming. He stood up, and walked out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
It was cold outside and raining. Hige sat against a wall in an alley, getting soaked. The wound on his back stained the bricks of the building. Hige pulled his knees up to his chest.  
"Kiba..."he sobbed. "I'm sorry."  
And he fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
END/ Chapter Two {Arguments and Failed Attempts}  
  
Authoress Note: So, what did you think? Not my best work but it works. AND IT'S LONGER! HAH! 


	3. Crimson Orbs

Authoress' Note: People are really liking this story...it scares me. I thought it was crap. But anyways, this is what listening to DDR songs on an anime CD your friend gives you will do to you. (See below)

_Reign of Stars/ Crimson Orbs_

Kiba looked over at the alarm clock for the third time in two minutes. The red numbers blazed through the darkness of the room. 3:31 A.M! 3:31 A.M! 'Hige, where are you?' he thought. Kiba was sorry that he had fought Hige. The white wolf really did love him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. But...he had attacked Cheza and they both knew she was the Key to Paradise. He hated Hige for attacking her. And that was the worst thing in the world; hating the person you love most. Kiba was torn between the Flower Maiden and the tan wolf. He didn't think he could choose one over the other.

The white wolf sat up, being careful not to disturb Cheza, who was deep asleep. He went to the window and opened it. An icy drizzle poured down from the black cloud-strewn sky. Glacial winds blew against his attractive features. Wherever Hige was, he would be cold. And alone. Kiba did the only thing he could do. He howled. It was a strong howl, laced with concern and passion, asking Hige to come back to him. He achieved a few that echoed into the dark and Kiba prayed that it would Hige's ears. He got back into bed, and he, too, fell into a troubled slumber.

"Dip shit."

Those were the first words Hige heard as he woke up. His body was afire with pain. Lances of pain pounded into his head. What had happened? Oh, yeah...Kiba. Tears pricked the sides of his eyes but he held them back and he looked to the person standing above him, who was coming into focus.

A young man, about the age of eighteen, loomed over him, smiling haughtily. He was, without a doubt the oddest human Hige had ever seen. The multi-colored hair that sat atop his head defied the laws of gravity and reached heavenwards. His light coffee-brown skin complimented his outrageous hair. The trenchcoat he wore was stark bright against the oncoming dawn. His eyes were the most intense of all his features; they were muted sea green. The tan wolf had never seen anything like them.

"Who are you calling dip shit, asshole?" Hige snarled, which wasn't very threatening because of his condition. It sounded like squeak from a mouse trying to act like a gangster.

The stranger put up his hands up defensively and kneeled beside him. "Whoa, cool your jets. It is kind of stupid of you to lay in an alley, with your back leaking like that, on a winter's night." The odd-looking gentleman reached into his many pockets (he had about fifty) and produced a multitude of gauze and bandages. "Let me help."Hige reluctantly removed his shirt and let this person dress his wounds.

"Thanks...um..." Hige started

"Phantasm. And you?"

Phantasm? That was a strange name. For a human, anyways. Wait...Hige squinted. No way! This was a wolf. Hige must have been so lightheaded from the loss of blood that he couldn't see through the illusion. The pack hadn't seen another wolf since those slave-wolves back at that stinking city. Phantasm was as unusual as his human deception. He was dark brown, but he had patches of dyed fur all over his body. And of course, those eyes. Those eyes were breathtaking.

"Hige." The tan wolf felt he could trust this wolf, unlike that traitor Kiba. Tears came up in his eyes again. Every time he thought of the white wolf, he started to cry. Probably because he would never forgive him for attacking Cheza. He would be lucky if Kiba even looked at him.

Phantasm helped Hige up, which was difficult with all the cringing Hige was doing and they walked down the street. "So, Hige, what happened? That wound is pretty deep. Did you piss off a female or something?" Phantasm grinned widely, showing off his impressive canines, even for a wolf.

Hige smiled. If it only were that simple... "...The love of my life turned on me because he wanted to be with someone else."

"Oh, so you swing **that** way, huh?" Phantasm emphasized the 'that' with a raise of his eyebrow. "You don't want a female, or anything." He grinned widely again. "You get hot at the possibility of some male sticking his..."

Phantasm's obscene thought was cut off as Hige shot him an irate frown. "It's not like that at all." He blushed at the thought of he and Kiba making love. "There's this Flower Maiden, the Key to Paradise, and Kiba, that's his name, is...in love with her."

"And you're jealous?" Phantasm led him into a sleazy looking bar and sat him down at a booth. The people within took no notice of the pair. They all were either drunk or collapsed on the dirty floor. Hige took one breath of the smoke-filled atmosphere and he coughed.

"Hell yeah, I'm jealous! I saw him first!"

Phantasm ordered for them both, from a waitress who looked at Hige in surprise at the words 'I saw him first' and she gave up all hope of getting in his pants now.

"Well...talk to him. Ask for forgiveness and ask him if he feels the same way about you." Phantasm sighed. "What have you got to lose?"

"Him."

Their drinks had arrived. They were strange looking things; electric blue liquid in a tall test tube like glass. "Don't say that. I'll tell you what, after we finish up here, we'll go see this Kiba and we'll settle this love triangle. Alright?" Phantasm's optimism did nothing to help Hige's mood, but he smiled anyway. And he proceeded to drown out his plights with alcohol.

"Where did the bastard go, Kiba?" Tsume growled loudly. Of course he was talking about Hige. The pack was ready to leave the town and Hige was nowhere in sight. They sat in the lobby; absentmindly eating the breakfast the hotel staff had laid out for them.

"I'm starting to worry." Toboe said downheartedly. He looked ghastly, after his night with Tsume in the "S&M Suite". And his walking was...impaired. (XD). Kiba smiled. Hige was right; Toboe had had one hell of a night. Kiba lost the smile as soon as it had appeared on his face. Hige...where are you?

"This one thinks that we should continue." Cheza was using of all of her will power not to show the satisfaction in her voice. "Hige will catch up later. He has the best nose of all of us."

Tsume readily agreed, as he hefted Toboe onto his shoulder, because it was obvious he would not be able to walk for a couple hours. "She's right. Porky will catch up with us. And those damn humans will have picked up our trail by now."

Kiba was never one to leave someone behind. Especially now, when it was Hige. But he could not deny that Tsume and Cheza were right. He couldn't sacrifice the welfare of the whole pack just because Hige didn't show up. He nodded curtly, feeling his voice would betray him. He prayed that Hige would catch up soon. There were so many things he wanted to say. As they walked out of the hotel lobby and towards the limits of the city, Cheza's eyes sparkled. Happily.

END/Crimson Orbs

Authoress' Note: I feel bad for Toboe...


	4. Darkness of Light

Authoress' Ramblings: Oo. I don't mean to brag but...MY WOLF'S RAIN DVD FINALLY CAME IN THE MAIL!! dances around. My friend got it for me for my birthday (June 10) but it was a little late. The DVD came with a small Kiba poster, so that's on my wall now. AND the opening theme song is beautiful, because it has a nice ass-shot of Kiba. GO BUY IT NOW. Oh, yes. Thanks to all of you who actually read this. I love you all, honestly...I will draw a KibaXHige pic later for you all to enjoy later. (I'm not half bad at drawing, just so you know.)  
  
P.S Sorry about the paragraphing on the last chapter and the late update. My mom is purging our house of filth and I had to help clean...  
  
_Reign of Stars/ Darkness of Light_  
  
Hige belched loudly and collapsed onto the table. He had drunken at least two gallons of liquor, and was pissed off to boot. A bitchy Flower Maiden had made off with his one true love, which happened to be a male, who was in love with the bitchy Flower Maiden. Life works out so lovely, doesn't it? There seemed to be nothing Hige could do to make Kiba love him. Maybe he should just give up...  
  
Phantasm showed no signs of intoxication, even though he had drunken twice as much as Hige. He smiled at the tan wolf. "So, you feel better? Humans drown themselves in alcohol all the time. It's supposed to make your problems go away."  
  
Hige looked at the anomalous wolf with bloodshot eyes. "No. I feel like shit." He ran his hands through his messy brown hair and his body started to shake. Hot tears poured from his eyes, onto the rough wood of the table and into a bottle of vodka.  
  
"It's just not fair..." His small sobs shook his whole body as they changed to hysterics. "Dammit all! Why did this have to happen to me? I hate feeling this way! Falling in love is for dip shits!"  
  
Phantasm sighed ruefully. This wolf had it bad. He had never seen someone so distraught before; human or wolf. Hige had laid his head on the table, so Phantasm patted him lightly. "That's right. Let it all out."  
  
And sure enough, Hige did. He cried for twenty minutes straight. He had reached an all-time low. Hige glanced up at Phantasm. "I'm not sure if I want him anymore...I really don't feel like trying..."  
  
The older wolf raised an eyebrow. "Wait...you've been trying all this time and now you just want to give up? There is no way in hell you're giving up now! Everyone in this world has a soul mate. You've found yours, so go after him!"  
  
Unfortunately, Phantasm's motivational speech was lost on Hige's ears. He had passed out on the table and his illusion had started to fade. 'Hopefully', Phantasm thought as he looked around, 'no one will notice.' He started to sweat profusely, but because canines can't sweat, he started to pant. And that drew attention from everyone around him.  
  
"Oh my God! A wolf!" This wasn't a alarmed scream, or even a astounded one. The shriek was more of a rally to arms. Everyone inn the bar withdrew a gun or some kind of weapon from under their coats. They had heard the rumors. Wolves were worth a small fortune if you sold them to the right person. Phantasm picked up Hige and fled out as fast as he legs could carry him. Hige was not a small wolf either. The dark brown wolf slowed down after a couple hundred feet. A shot was fired. Phantasm could feel the bullet embed itself in his right flank. He couldn't keep this up. He hid Hige in an alley, until he came to. With any luck, Phantasm could hold off the humans. And maybe they wouldn't end up dead.

Kiba kept glancing over his shoulder, half expecting Hige to be there. They had been traveling for a day now. Hige should have caught up by now. The white wolf was starting to worry. Cheza ambled on besides him. Usually she was content, but today, she seemed particularly joyful. Kiba was happy she was happy but... Toboe was walking on his own now. Although, you could tell it hurt him to do so. Desperate for a reason to stop movement, he looked at him and frowned. "Toboe, is your ass...I mean, are you legs alright?" Kiba prayed he wouldn't act like a tough guy and dismiss it as nothing.  
  
The small wolf looked at him, thankful someone had noticed. "Not really. Could we stop for a bit?"  
  
Kiba smiled. "Sure." 'This will give me sometime to check if Hige is on our trail.'  
  
While everyone was settling down, Kiba backtracked a ways. Woodland creatures of all kinds scurried away as a white wolf ran through the undergrowth of the forest. Kiba's nose traveled over the ground of the wooded area, which was covered in a bizarre moss. Strange...he couldn't pick up any scent. And they had just traveled over this, not ten minutes ago. Kiba scratched at it with his claws. The moss did not come away. It stuck to the ground. The moss wasn't there when they passed over it. The only one who could manipulate plants like that was...Cheza. 'Has she been covering their tracks since they left?' Kiba thought 'If that's the case, why?' Kiba urinated on the moss and sniffed it. Still no scent. He hated to declare it, but there was no way in hell Hige could find them now.  
  
_END/Darkness of Light_  
  
Authoress' Note: Short chapter! Only 801 words! 0-0. The next chapter might take a little time because I'm working on a D.N.Angel fic and a Naruto one, both shonen-ai, of course.


	5. Desolation

Authoress' Ramblings: I'm covered in bruises! . My friend Kathleen and I were watching Wolf's Rain at her house and we got a little rowdy. (There was a lot of biting, wrestling, and growling involved.) Oh, and Kathleen's mom thinks Tsume is funny! Awesome…

_Reign of Stars/Desolation_

Phantasm collapsed in a bloody heap next to Hige, who was still passed out in the alley. He was covered in gashes and abrasions. The human mob was no pushover. Receiving a large sum of money and spending it on frivolous pleasures gave them the drive they needed. Phantasm had held them off for as long as he could. He had killed about two of the humans and wounded the rest before they had given up. As soon as they were shown resistance, they ran. But not without causing a great deal of damage. Phantasm looked at the tan wolf that lay next to him and laughed feebly. "The things I do for company…" And he, too, passed out.

A couple hours later, Phantasm awoke to the night. It was wintry and he shivered fitfully. Hige was busying himself by cleaning the anomalous wolf's wounds. Phantasm watched lazily as the boy licked the grime off of a slash in his neck that had just missed his jugular vein.

A young mother and her child walked by. The small boy, cheeks flushed at the cold, pointed to Phantasm and Hige and said, "Look, Mommy, two boys making out."

The mother adopted a look of disgust and hissed a "Get a room." as she pulled her child along. Muttering something about people couldn't keep their hands off each other nowadays.

Phantasm managed a small smiled at Hige, who blushed faintly, and smiled back. The odd wolf sat up and placed his back against the wall of the alley. Sweat dotted his skin like dew on blades of grass. He ran a hand through his multi-colored hair and sighed fitfully. "Damn…"

Hige continued to tend to Phantasm's wounds, taking great care not to hurt him more. Phantasm closed is striking eyes and began to run his hands through Hige's hair, to comfort himself.

Hige looked at him in surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Calming myself down."

Hige blushed again.

After Hige finished, Phantasm forced himself to stand up. He winced quite a bit and coughed up some blood, but he stood up, nonetheless. "Come on." He said weakly, "I know we can get something to eat.

Phantasm led the way through cold alleys and secret passageways until they came to a dilapidated house. Phantasm glanced at Hige. "Whatever happens, don't say anything. Go hide somewhere." Hige looked at him hesitatingly before he did what he was told.

The strange wolf dropped his illusion and barked. For a while, nothing happened. Then a young woman, dressed skimpily for such frigid weather at night, opened the door, a look of revulsion mixed with a jeer on her face. "Well, Shithead, you finally came home. It's about time. You've been gone for three days."

Phantasm flattened her ears and whimpered, turning up his eyes to meet hers. He urinated submissively and put his tail between his legs. She picked at her ear and smiled nastily. "Looks like you got in a little fight." She kicked his left flank, which had been grazed by a bullet. Phantasm yelped as his back leg gave way.

The women retreated into her run-down house and came back with to big hunks of beef. She threw them at the injured brown wolf. "Here, Shithead, eat to heart's content." With that, she flounced back into the house.

Phantasm regained his illusion. "Bitch." He growled.

Hige came rushing to him. "What the hell?! Who was that bitch?"

Phantasm tossed him one of the steaks and began to eat his. "My master." Obviously he was not proud of it. "Living with her is hell. I was her boyfriend's "dog" originally. They got separated and he left me with her."

Hige opened his mouth, which was full of chewed up beef. But Phantasm answered his question before he even said it. "My master told me to protect her no matter what. That's the problem with the canine family. We're too damn loyal."

After they had finished eating, the two traveled back to the hotel. Entering the lobby, Phantasm lay on the couch, still trying to tend to his wounds. Hige walked up to the receptionist, who was an elderly old man, and politely asked where the three young men and the pretty young girl were. He answered that they had left two days ago. Hige proceeded to try and beat the answer to why they left without him out of the old man. The receptionist called security and the two were kicked out.

"How could they leave without me?! I'm one of the pack!" Hige started to cry again. "How could Kiba do this to me?"

The other wolf kicked Hige lightly with his boot. "Come on, Hige. Sitting around moping is not going to help anyone. Let's go after him. I need to get away anyway" He smiled one of his trademark grins. It seemed to help Hige's mood a bit.

Hige smiled. "You know, that is the most sensible advice anyone has ever given me."

The small child sat on the bench, head in hands. He and his mother were waiting for his father. His mother was talking to a nearby woman who she was telling about the young gay guys making out in an alley.

"I tell you, these boys will do it anywhere, anytime. They don't care who's watching." The women the mother was talking to nodded wholeheartedly, muttering, "True, true"

At that moment, two large dogs loped by, towards the west. The two women screamed, loudly, while climbing onto the top of the bench, but the boy smiled and watched after them until they were specks against the night sky.

_END/Desolation_

A/N: This chapter took a while and it's still crappy.

Next Chapter: Cheza's POV! And Toboe suspects something! (Like someone said he should…it's one of my reviewers…)


	6. Suspictions and Lone Wolves

.Authoress' Note: Don't worry, Wisecracks, I'm the last person to create a Mary Sue of a boyfriend or girl for an anime/manga character. :X Oh, everybody saw Wolf's Rain on Saturday, right?! I am now Pro KibaXMiyu! (But I like KibaXHige more. XD)  
  
_Reign of Stars/ Suspicions and Lone Wolves._

_{Cheza's POV}_  
  
Kiba. I only want what's best for you, and Hige is definitely not the one for you. You felt the same way I did when we first met. I Did Hige give you that feeling? I can see the uneasy glances you give me. I see those empty smiles. You're torn. You must be fighting with yourself, not wanting to choose this one over Hige over the other. This one is only doing this for your own good. Kiba...you're better off with this one. Our pack continued on. This one told the trees to keep covering up our tracks with moss. They complied rather quickly, faster than the tress a few miles back. Kiba had been depressed ever since we had left town. His blue eyes were glazed over from insomnia. He had stayed up the past few days, keeping watch for signs of Hige. Toboe had also been giving this one wary looks. I think he knows of this one's plans. He suspects. This one is going have to get rid of him then. And Tsume, too. That way, this one will be alone with Kiba. Forever and ever.(:X) When they were all asleep, Kiba also, he had passed out from exhaustion, this one asked a peculiarly large trees to take Toboe up into his branches. It groaned and grumbled but cooperated. Tsume, will wake up and worried about Toboe, will stay behind and look for him. Perfect.

_{Third Person View}_

Hige trudged up the hill, panting fitfully. Phantasm loped besides him, nose planted to the ground. They had been traveling for a while now. They didn't have a scent to go on so basically, they were lost. Hige had to be egged on by Phantasm's motivational speeches. That was the only thing keeping him on his feet. Hige felt so tired. So world-weary. Kiba was so far away. He collapsed onto some dead moss and cried. His sleeves clung to his arms with the moisture of the tears.

'Kiba...' he thought 'I'm sorry...I can't do it anymore.'  
  
Phantasm sniffed the ground again. He had to do something. Hige was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. "Hey Hige!" he perked up. "I can smell something. Sniff this."  
  
Hige half-heartedly smelled the brown moss. Huh? That was Kiba's scent! Strength renewed by the thought of actually getting somewhere, he stood up and followed the scent. They were close.  
  
END/Suspicions and Lone Wolves  
  
A/N: Sorry, short chapter. But I've been sort of uninspired lately. It'll be better next time! Promise!


	7. I Need You Now

A/N: To Hieilover: Indeed! 00. To Black Panther Wolf: Yes, I know you gave me the idea. Thank you!

–hugs-.

To Everyone: Sorry about the last chapter and about the late update. I'm trying to de-crappify the previous chapters...

And I realized something...Kiba has his own little man-harem (aka his pack) XD. And we're drawing ever so close to the HARDCORE YAOI MANSEX chapter.

_Reign of Stars/I Need You Now_

Tsume awoke to find Toboe gone. His heart started to race. He searched around the place they were sleeping a dozen times, calling out his name. The small wolf would not answer and could not be found.

"Toboe! Toboe! Come out, dammit! This isn't funny!"

Kiba and Cheza awoke at his yelling, grumbling. Kiba ran a hand through his tousled hair and yawned. "What's the matter?"

Tsume continued to search for his lover. Where was he? He couldn't live without him. Strange that he was now dependent on a pup for affection and comfort. If this was some kind of trick, he would throttle the runt first, and then make love to him later. Hard, so he wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

Cheza tugged at the sleeve of Kiba's coat and smiled timidly. She was enjoying this. Everyone though they knew her so well. The pure Flower Maiden who always thought of others before herself. Ha! Kiba looked into those scarlet orbs of hers and felt a chill run down his spine. He knew she had something to do with this, but he had no proof. He fell out of love with her at that moment. He could never love someone who would hurt those close to him.

Tsume continued his search in vain, and then coming to his senses, sat on his haunches and howled. He waited for a moment, still nothing. And to Kiba's horror and bewilderment, he saw tears prick the sides of Tsume's golden eyes. He blinked them back quickly, so no one would see him crying over some kid.

The gray wolf looked at Kiba, making a quick decision. "Kiba, you and Cheza go on without me. Me and Toboe'll catch up."

The white wolf nodded, knowing the depths of Tsume's love for Toboe. He would have done the same for Hige. Kiba and Cheza walked on.

Tsume glanced upwards at the dark foliage of the trees. "Toboe..."

Toboe was just above him, awake and panicking more with every passing moment. The trees creaked and groaned all around him. One particular birch tree took the liberty and made a noise that sounded like laughter. Toboe bit at it, hurting his teeth in the process.

"Tsume! Tsume!" he called out, to no avail. No one could reach him where he was. Nobody could help him. So he decided to help himself. He continued to bite at the trees, which made pained groans and dropped him towards the ground. The trees put up a fuss, though. They stabbed him with their branches, slicing him to the bone. Toboe, although small, was as stubborn as hell, and did not stop his tirade until he found himself in Tsume's lap.

Toboe smiled at Tsume's surprised face. "Hey."

Tsume smiled, then kicked him. Toboe found himself face down in the mud. He looked at the gray wolf, tears welling up. "What did I do?"

Tsume beckoned the brown wolf over and when he came to him, kissed him softly. "Never do that again."

Toboe buried his head in Tsume's chest and smiled blissfully. "Don't worry. I won't."

"Is there anything worse than a gang leader and a runt ready to bang each other?"

The teasing voice belonged to Hige, who stood there arrogantly. A strange human stood next to him, giggling.

Toboe blushed while Tsume smiled, surprisingly. "It's about time you got here, Porky. Kiba and Cheza just went ahead. If you want to declare your love for him, now would be a good time."

Hige did, indeed, follow their trail while Phantasm waited with Tsume and Toboe. The odd wolf smiled at them, "You guys are hopeless."

END/I Need You Now 

A/N: Finally, the beginning of the end! : C. Don't worry, I'm working on another Wolf's Rain fic.


	8. Maybe I'm Selfish

A/N: Here it is! The last chapter! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this! You made it all possible! And don't worry, I'm working on my next Wolf's Rain fic as we speak...writes frantically

**(Whispers)** The mansex is at the end of the chapter! For your good reading habits! (**hugs)**

_Reign of Stars/Maybe I'm Selfish_

Cheza pulled on the sleeve of Kiba's coat harder and harder, urging him forward. She could feel Hige's presence, and it was gaining. The Flower Maiden looked behind her, crimson eyes wide. Kiba trudged along, he, too, could feel Hige. The white wolf felt his heart drop into his stomach. Now or never. He swallowed and yanked his wrist away from Cheza's hand.

"Cheza." He said, "That's it. I should have done this a long time ago. I..." This felt strange, because he thought Cheza was his one and only and...he had been wrong. "I don't love you anymore."

The Flower Maiden grasped at her heart. Those words felt like someone had buried a knife in her chest. No. No, it couldn't end like this....She wouldn't let it! Cheza snapped.

"BASTARD!" she screamed, "You're going to choose Hige over this one?! How could you?" She screamed, that high-pitched noise. Kiba yelled, falling to his knees, hands pressed against his ears. Cheza held her hands above her head, and the trees around her shuddered. One tree close to Kiba shrieked and buried a branch deep into his right flank. The bark shattered inside his leg, cutting him inside. A pool of crimson appeared on the ground. Kiba closed his eyes in agony. Suddenly, the tree screamed again and withdrew. But why?

Kiba opened his beautiful blue eyes to see Hige biting the branch, stained with the white wolf's blood.

"Hige!" Kiba cried out.

The tan wolf smiled at him, blushing. "Well, that's the first time I heard you scream my name..."

Cheza tackling him cut off Hige's temporary joy. She bit at his neck, and to Hige's surprise, it hurt like hell. He rolled on the ground, bucked, and jumped but Cheza would not come off. Cheza bit even harder, breaking an artery. Hige's blood spewed into her mouth and onto the ground, mixing with Kiba's. Hige howled in pain.

Kiba, finally, telling himself this was it, he pulled the Flower Maiden off Hige. She landed on the earth with a thud, but recovered quickly. She stood there, with blood dripping out of the sides of her mouth, a blank stare on her face.

"Why? Why, Kiba?" Tears rolled down the sides of her once pure face. "How...?"

"Because you tried to separate me and my one and only." The white wolf glanced at Hige and smiled.

Cheza still stood there, but a small smile appeared on her face and it grew and grew. "Idiot."

The Flower Maiden rushed the pair of wolves, snarling. But Tsume appeared out of nowhere and head butted her against a tree. Her head made a sickening crack.

"That's for Toboe." He snarled.

Toboe came also, dragging himself forward with his front paws. Phantasm loped behind him, smiling widely.

Kiba looked at him, and smiled. "Ass hurt?"

The small wolf blushed. "Mmm-hmm."

Tsume looked back at him. "Told you. You won't be able to walk for a week."

Cheza looked up, to see Hige above her. He pressed her neck down, growling. Man, he had waited for this moment for so long. Having Cheza at his mercy. It felt so good...

"Give me one good reason why I should let you live. You put me through hell."

The Flower Maiden smiled sweetly and spat blood in the tan wolf's face. That was all Hige needed. A few minutes later, the pack walked on, leaving the Flower Maiden dead against the tree, with her throat ripped out.

xxxxxxxxx

The pack and Phantasm settled down for the night. Tsume sat with Toboe and they were getting into the "mood". Phantasm slept by himself, a smile on his light. Hige and Kiba took a walk. They wanted to be alone for a while. Kiba let out a ragged sigh as he sat against a tree. Hige sat on his lap, smiling widely. Finally he had Kiba all to himself!

Kiba caressed the side of Hige's face. "Hige...I'm so sorry. Cheza hypnotized me. I..."

The tan wolf silenced him with a kiss. The last thing he wanted to talk about was Cheza. It was just the two of them. A soft moan escaped Kiba as he rewarded Hige by parting his own lips and sliding his tongue into Hige's mouth. They kissed deeply, hands caressing each other, softly, apprehensively. Hige broke the kiss, gasping. The white wolf pushed him onto the cool grass. Hige felt the softness of the grass on his skin as Kiba undressed him. He blushed at the sight of Kiba staring lovingly at his naked body. Hige undressed the white wolf, in silent appreciation of Kiba's beautiful illusion. Kiba covered Hige's body in hot, needy kisses, from his collarbone, around his nipples, and tickling his navel with his tongue.

Hige moaned at the friction Kiba's mouth caused. As Kiba stopped his assault on Hige's body, his hand found its way to the tan wolf's erect member. The white wolf teased Hige to no end. He ran a finger across the head; he licked the base, all of which made Hige scream out. He screamed even louder as Kiba slipped two fingers into him. It hurt at first, but the pain gave way to a delicious wave of pleasure, as Kiba hit Hige's sweet spot again and again. Hige surrendered to Kiba's touch almost instantly. He came as soon as Kiba put his mouth on his penis, his essence spewing into Kiba's hot, wet mouth. Kiba happily devoured all Hige had to give.

The white wolf looked up at him, some of Hige's seed still on the side of his face. "Well? Do you want me to...?"

Hige nodded, his head spinning. "Take me..."

Kiba picked Hige's right leg, putting on his right shoulder. He pressed his member against Hige's entrance. "I'll make it feel good, I promise..." Hige never had any doubts, as Kiba thrust himself inside.

More pain. It hurt like hell, but at the same time it felt so, so good. The white wolf moved against Hige, whispering his name with every thrust. Hige whimpered a little, a blush appearing on his cheeks. Their bodies moved simultaneously against one another. Their bodies occupied the same place in the universe. Kiba thrust harder and harder until he came inside Hige. Claiming him as his own. His lover.

He withdrew and collapsed besides Hige, panting in time with him. Their bodies were slick with sweat but their sexual desires had been satiated. Hige smiled, "I've waited so long for that..."

Kiba smiled and kissed him again. "So have I. Let's go again." Their lips came together once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dawn and the pack was ready to move on. They weren't sure where they were going without the Flower Maiden but it didn't really matter. Hige looked at Phantasm, who was sitting on a patch of moss.

"Hey, do you want to come with us? I mean, you did help me and all. You really shouldn't go back to your owner. " Hige glanced at his fellow wolves. "He can come right? I mean, Cheza's dead..."

Kiba nodded curtly and ran off, Tsume and Toboe hot on his heels. Hige followed them, but glanced back at Phantasm, motioning him to come on. Then he sped through the underbrush.

Phantasm smiled and sighed, "How the hell are we supposed to repopulate with those kind of wolves around?" But he followed them nonetheless.

{END}

A/N: I feel dirty...


End file.
